


Shoelaces

by littlebruja



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebruja/pseuds/littlebruja
Summary: “Are you okay, Killua?”Killua only shuffles his feet along the grass in response, his purple shoes in stark contrast with the bright green. And as Gon stares, a strange thought springs up in the back of his mind. An odd and surprising but not entirely unlikely possibility.Could it be that Killua - sweet, smart, and dangerously skilled Killua - doesn’t know how to tie his shoes?Warning: Involves a trip to Whale Island, tooth-rotting fluff, ridiculously romantic statements and a lot of heavy blushing.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 220





	Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime in the future when they reunite again. About a year after (because I like to think they’re not separated for long).

Gon loves Killua. He loves his fluffy hair, his pretty blue eyes, his playful smiles, his kind-hearted nature and how goddamn good he is at everything he puts his mind too. He can do anything. Because he is amazing. And Gon loves him for it all.

Gon can’t do a lot of things that Killua can. Things like knowing which style of clothing goes with what, and how to throw darts perfectly and how to not throw oneself into life threatening situations.

Gon is horrifically bad at all of those things.

But there’s one thing Gon can do that Killua cannot. And that’s tying his shoes.

Gon discovers it one day on Whale Island, where they’re free to jump off cliffs, climb up trees, and race to see who’s the better swimmer (its Gon). The day is bright, and the two of them are lying down in grass that’s taller than themselves. Killua’s legs are lying across Gon’s stomach and he has that smile on his face (the one that causes the cute dimple in his right cheek to appear) like he always does whenever he does something cheeky. But Gon doesn’t mind it at all. Even though Killua is heavier than he looks and he has to tense his stomach to avoid losing all the air in his lungs, he doesn’t care. In fact, he loves it. Any excuse to touch Killua is absolutely fine with him.

They’ve made an indent in the field where they’re lying, staring up into the sky, and worn out from running the entire circumference of the island three times. The long, dense grass surrounds them and secludes them off into their own world. One where it’s just him and Killua.

Gon goes to look at the aforementioned boy (it’s been his favourite thing to do of late), when something in the corner of his eye captures his attention first.

Killua’s shoes.

It’s not something Gon normally notices on the boy. He’s usually more distracted by his dark eyelashes, his teasing smiles, his pale skin. But here his shoes lay only inches from his face, just asking to be looked at. Gon frowns. It’s strange. They have no laces. Have they always had no laces?

“Killua?”

“Mm?”

“Did you know your shoes don’t have laces?”

“Huh? Of course I do, they _are_ my shoes. Why do you ask anyway?”

“I just think they’re a bit cool, you know, Killua. I haven’t seen shoes like yours since I was a little kid.”

Killua freezes then, his legs digging slightly into Gon’s stomach.

“Shoes like what?”

“You know, like the strappy shoes, the ones you wear when you haven’t learnt how to tie your shoelaces yet!”

Killua doesn’t respond for a few seconds, so Gon raises his neck to look at him. He’s decidedly not looking back, instead he remains intently looking at the sky. “I see…”

Killua’s face is scrunched up slightly, and his cheeks are a light pink. Gon thinks its adorable, but it does seem like a strange response. They’re just talking about shoes, aren’t they? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, is there?

He can’t think straight so he sits up sharply causing Killua to withdraw his own legs and sit up too.

Like this, Killua’s discomfort is more prominent. His shoulders are slightly hunched, his head is tilted downward and he’s still averting his gaze. Gon’s gut twinges and twists with worry.

He shuffles closer to him, their legs side by side. “Are you okay, Killua?”

Killua only shuffles his feet along the grass in response, his purple shoes in stark contrast with the bright green. And as Gon stares, a strange thought springs up in the back of his mind. An odd and surprising but not entirely unlikely possibility.

What if Killua - sweet, smart, and dangerously skilled Killua - doesn’t know how to tie his shoes?

It would definitely explain why Killua is acting the way he is now. Knowing him, he’s embarrassed, even if he knows Gon wouldn’t judge him for a thing. Still, Killua’s not happy and Gon feels an urgent need in his chest to change that. To soothe away all of Killua’s pain and worry. So he wraps an arm around Killua and brings him close.

“What’s wrong? Gon doesn’t want to outright ask if he can’t tie his shoes because if he’s not right that would be awkward. “I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.”

His words seem to shock Killua enough because his eyes flow open and he snaps. “You didn’t. Not at all.”

Killua stares so intensely as he says it, his face only a few inches away in the closeness of their embrace. Before Gon can do or say anything, Killua continues speaking. “It’s my fault. I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re never stupid, Killua.” Gon says, because he means it.

Killua snorts, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a light smile. It makes the world seem a little more aligned again. Gon grins right back.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or what?” Gon says, nudging Killua slightly.

At the jab, Killua rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move away. “It’s no big deal, really. I just don’t know how to tie my shoelaces. I was never taught. So I’ve worn these type of shoes my whole life.” He kicks a foot up in confirmation.

Killua is trying to seem casual, he even starts picking at a piece of grass in an attempt of nonchalance. But Gon knows him better than that. Killua's not indifferent to what Gon thinks of him, and he’s most likely eagerly awaiting his response. So he tries to be as reassuring as possible.

“That’s okay Killua! I’ll buy you new shoes whenever your old ones wear out! And if you ever get ones with laces, I’ll tie them up for you!”

Gon delights in the reaction that gets him. Killua pulls back, and stares at him, his blue eyes bulging slightly as a light pink blooms across his cheeks. “Idiot! What are you talking about? You can’t tie them up for me every time!”

Gon pouts. “Yes I can! I just told you I would!”

“But that’s ridiculous!”

“Why though, Killua? Aren’t we going to be together forever?”

At that, a ferocious blush consumes Killua’s face, reaching all the way up to his ears. He stutters and splutters, and stares in shock, until he gets so red, Gon can practically feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. Gon loves it all, appreciating how the pink makes Killua look cuter than he already is. He’s so distracted he doesn’t notice the incoming shoe until it’s too late.

In a split second, Killua has ripped off a shoe and and has it shoved straight into Gon’s face, and into his nose. It _stinks_.

“Killuaaaa!” he whines, trying to shove the boy off him. “Stop, it smells so gross!”

All he gets is smirk in return as Killua continues his onslaught and shoves his other shoe into his face as well. “Yeah well you seemed to love talking about my shoes long enough, I thought you deserved to get a bit more up close and personal with them!”

Gon whines again but also can’t stop the laugh bubbling in his throat. The whole thing is so ridiculous, and Killua is so cute, and he has _two_ _shoes in his face._

When Killua laughs in return, Gon starts giggling so much his stomach hurts and he becomes too weak to defend himself. He just lies in the grass and accepts the shoes in the face.

Eventually, Killua must believe his revenge plot successfully enacted because he yells triumphantly and mercifully removes his shoes from Gon’s face. “Ha!”

Gon, of course, makes sure get his own revenge by introducing his own shoes into the mix.

~

Later on, when they’re lying in bed, exhausted, and both of their shoes are safely out of reach in Aunt Mito’s room (who had to pose an intervention), Gon whispers into the dark.

“I meant what I said, Killua. I promise. I will be with you for as long as you need me... Even if it’s just to tie your shoes.”

He doesn’t get a response then, but the next morning he wakes to an arm wrapped around his waist, a head on his chest, and hair tickling his nose. As Gon is flooded with warmth, affection and a sense of _home,_ he just _knows_ that Killua heard his words and that they were believed in turn.

And Gon makes sure to never go back on that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this completely self indulgent fic! Any comments/feedback are very much appreciated!


End file.
